Where is this realationship going?
by mylife13
Summary: Collaboration with AusllyIsLife3 . Austin and Ally are 2 totally different kind of 'populars'. What happens when theyre cast in the school play and have to kiss? Or when they're voted Prom 'King & Queen? Or even when Ally's boyfriend comes back? SO MUCH DRAMA. Auslly. Multichap. Rated T just cus im paranoid:) -In Progress-
1. Chapter 1

Ally's Pov

Beep beep beep beep beep be-

Urggh! G*** alarm.. Im soo tired.

I sit up, slowly, yawning slightly.

Oops, think i broke my alarm clock.. Oh well. Just get Dad to buy me a new one. Hehe. I stand up and head towards the bathroom, to get washed.

After i get washed, i go do my hair and makeup. Just some black en i straighten my hair to perfection.  
I grin, then walk towards my closet. I pick out a white crop-top with WILD in bright pink letters. And then some black skinnys. I decide to add a leather jacket and top it off with my black stilettos.

7:50.

C***, im gonna be late! I grab an apple and run out the door (not exactly easy in 6inch stilettos!)

I somehow manage to get to school in time, with about 15 minutes to spare.

So i take it slow, as i walk into the school entrance, to my locker. Everyone immediately moved out the way so i could walk past.

You see, im popular, but not the really evil, nasty kind of popular. If your looking for that kind of popular, head over to Austin Moon and his gang ( Dez, Trent, Ethan and some other jocks). They are so nasty.. They pick on nerds/geeks and stuff... I have my own gang too, which consists of my bff Trish, Cassidy, Brooke, Kira and Tilly. We're absolute best-friends.. And the cool thing is thats Kira's dad is Jimmy Starr! Owner of Starr Records! Eeeek!

Anyway, as soon as i get to my locker, i see the gang waiting for me.

"Gee Ally, how long does it take to get to school?" Trish asks, jokingly

"Oh sorry, i overslept.." I reply

The others just giggle

"Uh oh.. Look who's coming.." says Kira,shaking her head

I turn around and suddenly come face-to-face with the one and only..

Austin Moon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**_Ally POV: _**

Ally: Why are you here?!

I exclaim seriously angry. He walks up to me smirking.

Austin: Well I thought you would have said hi Romeo.

Ally: What do you mean "hi Romeo?"

Kira: Ally I really think you should see this!

Kira says frantically.

Ally: What do you mean?

I turn away from Austin to look at Kira whose finger is pointing towards the drama board.

This can't be. You have got to be kidding me!

Ally: I'm Juliet and your Romeo!

I say in total shock.

Austin: You got that right.

Ally: What?! There must be some kind of mistake!

Austin: No mistake.

Ally: This can't be happening. I can't believe I have to k-k-kiss you.

I say and then start gagging. The thought of Austin just makes me feel sick!

Austin: Well get over it!

He shouts. I can't believe he's not freaking out.

What am I going to do?!

* * *

**_Well that's Chapter 2. Sorry it's short. The next chapter is AusllyIsLife3. Hope you like it and don't forget to review so we know your liking it and if you think anything needs improving put it in the review or PM me or AusllyIsLife3. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Austins POV ****_(First time eh?)_**

Wow. I can't believe how angry Ally was when i told her she was Juliet in the play... And im Romeo.. I would've thought she'd of had a more CHEERFUL reaction. I mean i was THRILLED when i saw it on the Drama board. Well, atleast i was on the inside. On the outside i just shrugged it off, and acted normal. I mean NONE of my mates can know that i actually feel GLAD about kissing Ally.

You see, the truth is.. Im in LOVE with ALLY DAWSON. Yes I, Austin, Monica(blame my parents), Moon, am in love with someone. Sure, ive had loads of girlfriends. But ive never actually been in LOVE with any of them.

Theres only one problem about dating Ally.

WE CAN'T.

I mean for starters, we're in rival gangs. And i can tell that Ally doesn't even like me, never mind love me..

However, there is one good thing coming out of this play.. I get to spend loooooooads of time with Ally, considering that we're the main roles. And i get to kiss her!

Oops, i sounded way to happy then..

Well, i cant help it! Im going to kiss the girl of my dreams..

Shes just perfect.. Her brown hair, that goes down to her waist, with ombre tips.. Her eyes.. The most beautiful chocolate brown eyes. They are so easy to get lost in. And those full, pink lips.. They're just so hard to resist. You just want to kiss them..

I leaned back on my bed (A/N dont worry, nothing else interesting happened at school) trying to think of something else. Didnt work though.. The more i tried not to, the more i did. Eventually i gave up, and walked over to my guitar. I started strumming softly, and then began singing;

Hello Beautiful(1)  
How's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful in Caifornia(2)  
I've been missing you it's true  
But tonight I'm gonna fly  
Yea tonight I'm gonna fly  
'cause I could go across the world  
See everything and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes  
Hello Beautiful  
It's been a long time  
Since my phone's rung  
And you've been on that line  
I've been missing you it's true  
But tonight I'm gonna fly  
Yea tonight I'm gonna fly  
'cause I could go across the world  
See everything and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes..

And with that I drift off to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Ally POV: **

I woke up the next morning having no idea how I felt like, about kissing and spending a lot of time with Austin.

I got ready for school and had a bit of time to spear so I wrote in my diary/songbook.

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday I was told that I was going to play Juliet in the play. However, Austin, as in Austin Moon, is Romeo. This means I have to KISS him. I am freaking out. I know I wrote I had a crush on him but I have to kiss him and I have no idea what my feelings are for him. I mean he obviously doesn't like me. I mean we are from rivalling gangs. We are meant to be sworn enemies. What do I do? I have to figure out how I feel before anything else. Well I have to go to school before I'm late._

_LOL+H (Lots of love and hope)_

_Ally xoxo_

I quickly put my book in my bag and run outside to catch the bus.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is short had a lot of homework to do. Don't forget to review so we know you like it and don't be afraid to give us ideas or improvements. Next chapter AusllyIsLife3.


	5. Chapter 5

Heres chap 5

Allys POV;

As soon as I got to school, i headed straight to my locker, where all the girls were.

"Hey girls," i said, as i walked up to them

"Hey Ally" they all said in unison

"Als, do you know what today is?" Cassidy said, gulping

" Um , no why? Should i?" i ask, beginning to get worried. I mean what even is happening today?!

"Well, today you start rehearsing Romeo&Juliet.. Also the 'kissing scene'..." Brooke explains

"...WHAT THE HELL?" I scream " NOBODY TOLD ME IT WAS TODAY!"

Suddenly, i feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn around and see Austin smirking at me.

"So, you looking foward to kissing me today?" he says, smirking

"Whaa...? Oh.. OH HELL NO! Id rather make out with a sea turtle!" I say, pretending to vomit.

"Yeah well, either way, you have to kiss me, babe," he says, winking at me as he turns around and begins to walk down the hallway.

I dont exactly know why, but when he said 'babe' i blushed. Like tomato red.

"Woa, Ally what you gonna do?" Asks Trish

" Well, theres no way i can get out of it... is there?" i reply

"Hm, true. But dont worry, all of us will be i the audience cheering for you!" Trishs says, grinning

"Yeah!" the others agree, shooting me encouraging smiles and thumbs up.

"Thanks guys.. GROUP HUG!" I call, as we all group together, for the hug..

Well, no matter how bad the kiss or the play is, at least i know i have the bestest friends ever...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Ally POV: **

Me and the girls went to first lesson and there Austin was, smirking at me as soon as I walked in the door. The came in and told us all to sit down so we did. We were just about to start the lesson when our drama teacher, Mrs May, walked in.

Mrs May (MM): Sorry to interrupt but can I borrow Austin and Ally to rehearsals?

Nobody told me it was now. I thought it would be after school, not all day during lessons. Mr Phillip, our first lesson teacher looked up from the computer.

Mr Phillip (MP): Yes of course. Austin and Ally please go with Mrs May.

I got up out of my seat and walked over to Mrs May.

Ally: Hi Mrs May. What scenes will be rehearsing?

MM: We will be rehearsing every scene.

Austin walked up behind me.

Austin: Seems like you are going to have to kiss me today.

He whispered so I could only hear him.

MM: But the kissing scenes.

Ally: Ha you won't be kissing me after all.

Yes I don't have to kiss him today.

MM: I thought to keep the play real we should give the audience a real show that looks real, so you teenagers will not be kissing in any rehearsals. Unless you two are dating.

WHAT?!

Ally: We are not dating!

I exclaim.

Austin: Yep we are defiantly not dating.

He said. I could hear sadness in his voice maybe I'm just imagining things. But I know one thing for sure. Today is going to be a long day!

* * *

**_Hey guys. Hope you are enjoying the story. Sorry the chapters are short. Next chapter will be AusllyIsLife3. _**


	7. authors note

I'm very sorry but I will no longer be writing this story. I will continue with my other story when I get time but this story is not going to be written anymore. please don't hate use. it's just we have things to deal with and school studding. and personally I have to focus on my school work and helping my friends. I will be writing my other story but only once a week. sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
